March 28th
by morallyambiguous
Summary: Sakura knew these people. Rin knew these people. She ran.


**A/N:** Hello! I know I should be working on Chldhood Memories, Nobody Knows, and The Things She Won't Do, but trust me, the next chapters will be out soon. However, this popped up in my mind and I had to write it down so please review!

**March 28th**

**By Demon's Cherry Blossom**

**March 28****th**

Newly born Haruno Sakura stares at her mother's face for the first and last time. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, past her undeveloped second psyche, Rin sighs and wonders why history likes to repeat itself.

As Sakura meets her team for the first time; fawning over her precious "Sasuke-kun" and being annoyed at Naruto, in the deep darkness of her mind deeper than Inner Sakura-chan could ever go, Rin is frightened by the similarities between her Team 7 and Sakura-chan's Team 7. She can only hope that they won't end the same way.

Sakura receives her first memory the night after she first meets her team.

_Staring at her were two eight year olds. One had black spiky porcupine hair and deep onyx pools. She turned her head slightly to the left and saw two people. She stared with interest at the boy with large -notquitesoinnocent- midnight blue eyes and whirl winded silver hair. The other, towered over her, the strange boy with the spiky hair, and the silver haired young one. His hair was unruly and was a sunflower yellow, and cerulean eyes, he was smiling warmly._

_"Hello, I'm your sensei, Minato Namikaze!"_

She woke up in a cold sweat. Staring at her vanity mirror, she saw a -notcompletelybutalmostthere- woman with wine colored locks and chocolate orbs. She screamed. No one ever came.

Sakura was a smart girl, she could put two and two together, and she knew that she would never see her father again. She held her breath; waiting for the tears that would never come. Rin sighed deeply; at least the child was spared from one aspect of history.

_"You little bitch! You should've never been born! We never wanted you to be born! We never loved you!"_

_A slap to the face. It stung. She could smell the liquor on her father's breath. He had been drinking again. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt. Her father struck her again; her wine red tresses covered her face as he slammed the door shut. Her tears were illuminated by the silver moonlight._

Sakura skipped training that day, the day after she had been left in a big empty house. She skipped in favor of going to her sanctuary, the library. She turned the page in an old Bingo book. She stared in horror at the page.

**Tsuki Mikoto**

_Black hair, black eyes, a twinkling laugh. A black, long sleeved kimono with white swirls. Delicate porcelain skin, dainty hands; mother hen._

_"Come on Rin! I'll treat you to ice cream!"_

She was sweating lightly. She turned the page once more.

**Uzumaki Kushina**

_Red hair, flaming red and emerald irises. Boyish clothes, covering up the fact that she was more womanly than she liked. Kushina-shishou… powerful ninjutsu, sucky chakra control._

_"Let me tell you a secret Rin-chan, I like Minato-kun! But shh! We can't ever let him find out!"_

Sakura knew these people. Rin knew these people. She ran.

It was twilight. She sat in front of a smooth stone, carved with the names of hundreds. Her eyes moved of their own accord,

**Uchiha Obito**

_Sakura looked around, this was different. She stared into the black abyss surrounding her. She sees a girl with maroon locks; the same girl from her vanity mirror._

_**Talk to him…**_

_Who are you!_

_**My name is Rin…**_

She is suddenly -painfullyforcefully- pulled back into reality. She begins to tell Obito her story, beginning with her name,

"Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura, you probably knew me when I was Rin, or at least I think you might have… I don't know."

Her monologue grew in length until she had finally broken down. She pulled at her hair; the blood flowed steadily throughout the cerise locks.

"I don't know anymore! I don't know where Rin begins and where Sakura ends! I just …don't… know…"

She drifted into a fitful sleep. That was how her team found her; bleeding from the head, tearstains on her face. They never spoke about it.

Sakura was fourteen, and Team 7 had long since disbanded. She was looking through old hospital files when something caught her eye.

**Mitarashi Anko**

_Wild violet tresses and brown amber eyes. Prankster. Mischievous smile. Orochimaru-sensei. Sweet tooth._

_"Rin-nee, will you buy me some dango?"_

She collapsed.

The flashes came more often now. When she showed up at Anko's house unannounced one evening, she was greeted in; Anko knew.

Once again, she confided to someone, just as she had at the stone. Anko patted her back, as you would a child. But wasn't that all she was, a child in adult's skin? She ignored the deep question, and simply let herself be cradled by Anko-nee. She knew what she had to do now. She knew.

**March 28****th**

"Henge!"

Red hair, chocolate orbs, tribal tattoos. Staring in the mirror, she saw Rin. Suddenly, there was no Haruno Sakura. There was only Rin.

_It was a simple mission; escort a feudal lord. It had taken a turn for the worst._

_**Rin!"**_

_Pain. Pain. Nothing. "Kakashi…"_

She spotted him in front of the stone.

_"Kakashi…"_

He turned in shock, one eye stared at her. She smiled softly; just like she used to.

_"I love you 'Kashi-kun… But you need to live in the present, and move on."_

She smiled. One last smile.

_"Goodbye."_

It was over; Rin was gone. Sakura fell to the ground.

"Goodbye Rin-chan."

**End. **

**A/N: **This was originally going to be posted on March 28th but I wanted to post it sooner. Let's just call it an early birthday present ofr Sakura. Please read and review, it boosts my self-confidence!


End file.
